Another Story, Another Saga
by Zargy99
Summary: Zoey stares in horror at the burning chopper containing her friends. All hope is lost... or is it? 3 OC's. R&R plz. No flames. Constructive Criticism Apppreciated. Made in partnership of CL and myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Left 4 Dead Another Story, Another Saga**

We did not create Left4Dead. We own no rights to left4dead or valve industries. The OC's, however, are ours.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"1. To Give All4One"

Zoey checked the remnants of her ammo as the wind of the helicopter blew against her face. It seemed that, even with the helping shares of ammo and medical supplies from the hospital rooftop, they wouldn't have lasted if they hadn't gotten onto the rescue chopper. Francis was standing at the opposite corner of the cabin, giving a surprisingly optimistic expression to Louis (who was counting his ammo as well). Bill was smoking and leaning against the wall, and the pilot was holding the controls up front. There was a relieving and yet oppressive silence in the group as they approached the downtown area of Denver, Colorado. The visual of the tall buildings reaching out was horrifying. It was as if the very buildings wished the helicopter brought to the ground.

Suddenly, while crossing a skyscraper, the helicopter jerked in a strange manner. Zoey was sent to the ground.

"Smokers!" Louis cried. Zoey looked out the large opening, and she saw three smokers standing on the rooftop, tongues extended towards about the chopper. As the chopper descended towards the edge of the building, they saw something worse. Obstructing the view of the Smokers on the rooftop was a gargantuan monster with muscles that disproportionated the former human form it held.

"TANK!!!" Francis began firing his shotgun at his maximum speed. The Tank took an ungodly swing at the helicopter, taking off the tail. The smokers grasp was released, and the chopper began a lethal descent. As the chopper sifted towards the building opposite the skyscraper, Bill gave Zoey a last, desperate shove out of the chopper and through the glass of the building.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zoey awoke in pain, the glass wounds impacting her ability to remain unconscious. She felt nauseas, and she reached to pull back the sleeve of her jacket on her right arm. To her great dismay, there was a large shard of bloodied glass imbedded in her wrist.

Her nausea nearly dissipated at the chilling thought of her friends.

_The Chopper! Francis! Bill! Louis!_

She was armed with only a pistol now, but she felt knew she had to hope that there was chance for their survival. She began the long descent down the stairs and to her luck, encountered almost no infected.

As she exited the building the horrors of the scene entered her vision.

There was the chopper, in obliterated shambles. From the window came the right hand of the pilot now only armed with one finger. She didn't have to look inside the chopper. She knew now that there was no chance. The hope left her and an overwhelming amount of grief overcame her.

The sound of the chopper had startled the infected all throughout the city, and Zoey looked up through tear-streaked eyes to see the first wall of chaos approach her.

Just as the front line was to reach her, a shot rang out. The headless corpse of a raging infected fell at her feet. Another shot. Another. Now there was a great wave of gunfire colliding against the wave of infected. As the last of the first wave fell, she turned to see three gunwielding shadows standing like champions of the Coliseum atop the building's rubble...

End of Chapter One

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In Loving Memory of:

Francis as himself

Bill as himself

Louis as himself

Pilot as himself

Whew! Ch 1 completed! F*** yea. R&R plz. No flaming plz. Constructive criticism appreciated! Joint project of CL and Zargy99

Zargy: BOOMER!

*CL is trigger happy* CL: BRING IT ON!!!!!!

Francis: Why the hell did you kill us off you bastards!?!?

Zargy & CL: OH GOD NO!!!!!

*Screams of Agony*

*Gory sounds*

*Shooting*

*Silence*

Zargy: So anyways...... Stay tuned for CH 2!!!! And don't hate me for the immediate cliffhanger and/or the death of the true L4D crew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Left 4 Dead Another Story, Another Saga**

We did not create Left4Dead. We own no rights to left4dead or valve industries. The OC's, however, are ours.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"2. And One4All"

Zoey found herself in between the emotions of grief for the loss of her former team and shock at the appearance of three gunwielders coming to her rescue at the site where the helicopter (and her friends) plummeted with a loud, infected-startling crash in the alleyways of Denver. The infected waves had fallen like flies at a zapper and were now scattered all throughout the crash site. One of the members who were responsible for the hoard suppression stepped out of the car's headlights and down to offer help to the frozen Zoey.

He was a Chinese man, and his height and posture gave him the appearance of someone in their late teens or early 20's. His hair appeared gelled, bringing his black, straight, thin bangs to rest at the top of his forehead. He had a light, pale green jacket with the hood torn off, a set of combat boots, thin leather gloves, and a long-barreled rifle. His expression was blank, and he showed a bit of fatigue at the dark circles beneath his eyelids.

"We saw the crash. You okay? Anything Broken?" His words rolled out in a sort of upward expression as if to send a sort of questioning feel. His English made it obvious not to judge by appearance; he had been a member of the former America for some time.

"Y...Yeah. I'm... fine." Zoey's exhaustion and sadness showed in her words. Yasuo nodded, turned to look at his comrades, and waved them over.

The next survivor was even thinner than the first. He seemed taller, his cheek bones higher, his shoulders smaller, and his hair (although short, black, and thin) was instead standing on end atop his forehead. He had combat boots as well, but his jacket was black, his weapon was an assault rifle, and he wore no gloves. As he approached, Zoey noted that their heights were about the same, and it was simply the appearances that made the second look taller than the first. He was also Chinese, and he gazed cautiously at the chopper.

"Any other survivors?" He asked. Zoey felt the weight in her stomach. That was not the question she wanted asked, but she simply shook her head no to satisfy the man with an answer.

The last survivor now stood behind the others, and Zoey saw that he was a bit of an odd ball to the other two. He was a tad bulkier, shorter, and his head was shaved completely. He wore a black hoodie with a flaming skull at the torso. He wore glasses (making his bald head a bit of a distraction), his ears were different sized (also made distractingly obvious by the shaved head), and he held an auto-shotgun at his hip.

"Glad we found a survivor. Been too long since there was a sign of hope in our search." He stopped midstep. "Oh, I'm Bobby by the way."

"Yasuo," said the first survivor casually.

"Raphael," said the second.

"I'm Zoey." She felt the burden in her own voice, but the other three seemed to treat it as something they had lived everyday. It _was_ something they lived everyday.

Bobby reached in his belt for a pistol, walked over, and handed it to her.

"You good with a pistol?" She let out a smile at the irony of that, and showed him the pistol she was carrying.

"You have no idea."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they maneuvered through the city, they made minor conversation. After a few hours, the group seemed to be in sync. They all protected each other with little error, and the few special infected they faced were taken down in short order. The group was tired now, and so they were thankful at the sight of a red arrow underneath a house holding a plus sign that had been sprayed on a nearby wall. They entered the building, carefully cleared it of infected, and entered the safehouse with hopes of some rest.

Zoey decided that she could use some of the time they had to learn the story of the three.

"So were you all from Denver?"

"No," breathed Yasuo as he began restocking the guns before their resting, "we all lived in a little town near Fort Collins to the north of here."

"Was there a military base? Or were you looking for supplies?"

"We were looking for others," Raphael answered.

"There was an evac center here for awhile. It's hard to figure time," Bobby said as he sat down by Zoey," but we think it went down a week ago. Communications don't get far, so that chopper might have thought the place was still active. Now, let's see that wrist again. I can only give a temporary patch-up when we're out there, but now I'll give you the all out fix-up." Zoey held back a gasp as he began to disinfect and re-patch the glass wound on her wrist. It was painful, but it wasn't as bad as it had been with the fresh wound while blasting down enemies for 2 hours.

"We should get the best rest we can," Yasuo said as he clicked the last of their weapons into readiness and headed for the sleeping bag, "tomorrow we head for our main safehouse, Roosevelt town square!"

End of Chapter 2

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wham! Just like that. Town name is made up, so don't even look for it all you creepers out there! R&R plz. No Flamez plz. Constructive Criticism appreciated.

Zargy: Dude.... I wouldn't last long with glass in my arm.

CL: Oh yea? I bet I could do it at least for a little while....

Francis: Oh Really? Let's find out!

Zargy and CL: NOOOO!!!!!

*Cutting*

*Screaming*

*Gore*

*Silence*

Zargy: So..... Hopefully we fit in the flashback I wanted in this chapter into the next one. OC character building hopefully. And... um.... yea.... STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!!!

*Fist of Righteousness*


	3. Chapter 3

**Left 4 Dead Another Story, Another Saga**

We did not create Left4Dead. We own no rights to left4dead or valve industries. The OC's, however, are ours.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"3. Flashback of Yasuo, Bobby, and Raphael: A Martyr Dies4Ever"

The Graduates of Roosevelt High School threw their hats in celebration. Their final years as high schoolers were over, and they would begin their lives out in the real world. Yasuo and his cousin, Raphael, walked over to greet Bobby and his best friend, Timmy, in a corner off to the side of the entryway.

"Are you guys as psyched as I am?!" Raphael shook his fist above his head to show his energy.

"I'm almost a little anxious," Bobby commented calmly, "it's hard to tell what kind of world we're going to face. It's like all we will know is only what we've lived so far."

"Well as long as we get away from this crazy place," Timmy sighed dramatically. "I can't stand another day of this high school drama crap."

"Yeah," Yasuo agreed in an optimistic tone. "Who knows what the future will hold?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2 Weeks after the Infection

The 4 teens climbed over the rubble of the high school with cautious steps. They were intent on silence, but they also wished to find survivors. The fort they had built out of Bobby's home had tons of supplies, and now they simply wished to bring the immune survivors that they could find into the fortress.

Timmy, armed with dual pistols, stopped and motioned for silence. The sounds of a Boomer were about. Peeking around the corner, he saw their old high school teacher, Ms. Wardith, and the Boomer form she now held. While she hadn't seen him, he opened fire to quickly dispose of the threat. After a thorough examination of the high school, they decided to return to their fortress.

The map on Bobby's concrete wall had an X marked in each area of town except for the school. Upon entering, he dragged his feet to the board and marked it out.

"Damnit!" Yasuo shouted.

"What should we do?" Timmy asked. "This town is dead. We have enough supplies to last us ages, but what is the use without anyone to keep alive?"

"Maybe we should go beyond this town?" Raphael suggested. "There would definitely be survivors in Denver."

"With the largest population? Unlikely." Timmy's argument hit like an ace boxer's right hook. "More people mean more infected."

"However, we also must consider the facts that the immunity chances would be higher and there are more hiding places." Bobby countered in turn.

"Besides," Yasuo added, "what other options are there? Do we just stay here until we kill ourselves?"

The other three seemed to noticeably freeze at that statement.

At last, Timmy walked to the weapons cabinet and checked his pistols before holstering them.

"We head for Denver then."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

4 Days later

This was the place. It was written about in each safehouse. The Military Evac Center.

The four stared at it, and they each knew that the place had failed its duty to protect and secure. It wasn't that the steel door had been peeled away and now lay on the ground, it wasn't the mountains of soldiers limply strewn about, and it wasn't the all around destruction surrounding the building. It was the silence.

If this place had failed, then why would the group still continue into it? They had considered the possibility of the place being destroyed, and they decided that others would be lead to the spot just as they were. They would search the place, and then leave a sign in front of the building that would direct others to Bobby's home in Roosevelt.

Right after stepping through the main entrance, they saw the hallway split into two completely different directions. They knew it was a horrible idea to split the group, but judging by the stretching abyss that each direction held, it would have to be done.

The splitting went as had in the old days. Cousins and Friends.

Yasuo and Raphael cautiously entered the umpteenth room. Its door was different from the others in that it was a steel wall of mass similar to the door of the entryway of the center. They carefully tilted the heavy door on one of its broken hinges so that they could look inside.

"Dear God."

In horror, the two gazed at the piles of civilians. They had gathered close to the door, as if they had been trying to escape something inside. On the roof was a vent shaft that had been torn to pieces. Something got into the room from there.

After looking at the destroyed shaft, Yasuo pointed his flashlight down into the empty room, and was met by the startled eyes of a Witch.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bobby and Timmy found a guide on the wall. Apparently, the Cousins were in the evacuation half of the building, and the Friends were in the Research and Supplies half.

Bobby gave an impressed look.

"They were already researching a cure? That's pretty crazy."

"That's something we should start doing when we get back." Tim was already thinking ahead.

"I guess I just don't think 4 teens fresh out of high school could pull something like that off. Maybe we can take some of the notes from this place and give it a try."

They continued down the hall, and suddenly they felt a rumble. Tank. Tim made a dive in front of the closest hallway to the right. He ran past it and was overshadowed by the hulking mass coming around the corner.

"I'll lead it! You blast the hell out of his back!"

Tim took a left into a large room with "Guns, Explosives, and Ammo" marked on it. He ran backwards as he fired at the behemoth, and was startled to find that there was a friend waiting behind him. Tank #2.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raphael and Yasuo breathed heavily. Although the Witch had startled them, it was an easy kill with all of the adrenaline that she had forced them to fight with.

"I think," Raphael panted slowly, "it would be best... if we left."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Well then," Raphael regained his composure and reloaded, "let's get the other two and get out!"

As they ran back down the hallway, an explosion sounded.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Timmy saw no other option.

The explosives were all about in the room.

He pulled out the Molotov, lit it, and hucked it at the nearest rack of gas tanks.

Bobby watched in horror as his friend and the Tanks were blown to pieces.

The grief he had suffered in these past weeks softened the blow to his being.

He pulled himself together and ran to the exit.

The Cousins looked at him questioningly.

He paused. Finally, after several moments, he gazed up.

"He was a martyr."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They left in silence. However, the absence of sound would be short-lived at the commotion outside.

There was an explosion several blocks down.

A helicopter had crashed.

End of Chapter 3

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Whew. I'm sorry to kill the moment but DAAAAMN! I didn't know I could write like that. All...um.... poetic. I suppose. R&R plz. No Flamez plz. Constructive Criticism appreciated.

CL: I wish they'd let you use melee in L4D!

Zargy: Why's that?

CL: I would totally slice people to death with a katana! What about you?

Zargy: If there were melee... I would use a shovel!

CL: WTF?!?!?!?!

---------

Later...

---------

*Infected sliced to pieces*

CL: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

*Zargy beats infected blindly with shovel*

Zargy: WEE!!!

*Whack* *Whack* *Whack* ~Whang~

Zargy: Hmm?

*Looks down to see his shovel on the head of a Witch*

! You startled the Witch!

Zargy: SHIIIIIIIT!!!!!!

*Fleeing rapidly while being chased*

*CL sighs*

CL: So that's why they don't have melee! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!!!


End file.
